Missing
by DrakeHouse
Summary: 3 of 3. Harry has his parents and his sister. So he should be happy... right?
1. Default Chapter

Missing

They were happy, they always were. Why shouldn't they be? They were a very important family in the wizarding world. They had great friends that would do anything for them. The respect and love of the masses. And to boot they had a darling daughter that got rid of the most powerful dark wizard ever known when she was only a year old. So a family with money, fame and power should be happy right? But the truth lies in the eyes of a eight year old boy that sat outside the window of his families house watching his father, mother and sister laughing by the christmas tree. Soft and sad words escaping his lips.

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
_

Crying to himself in the fridget winter winds he watched them, the words of his song springing from a depth in his soul a child should know not. His sparkling emerald eyes watching through the slowly frosting window. His wild raven hair flying all over the place though there was no wind. And a lightening bolt scar resting on his forehead from a past he couldn't remember.

_Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"_

Pulling his jacket closer to his tiny frame he turned and picked up his small bag that held all his most prized gifts. A small snitch with a broken wing he father had given him. His sister Haley no longer wanted it after it was broken and could only fly slightly off the ground. Harry remembered that day because he realized then, that life would always be like that. He would always get hand me downs from his sister that no longer wanted it. He was a fourth place finisher, and his sister would always pull down first, second and third.

_  
__You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
_

Still singing in the freezing waters he broke into a run. Letting his small legs carry his tiny frame has fast has they could carry it. Tears falling from his face and vanishing into the rains. Had he been fully able to see he would have noticed the rock in front of him, the rock that sent him flying to the ground in a sickening crunch. His leg had landed in a weird way, but the pain in his heart had numbed all others.

_Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
_

And as these words escaped his bleeding mouth he pleaded to the heavens from the cold cement. Pulling himself to his feet slowly and painfully he continued his walk with a sluggish limp. The ethereal song still escaping his bloodly mouth. Has he continued to walking into the abyss that would most likely be his home for the rest of his life.

_Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?  
_

For hours the small boy walked, constant turns with constant memories burning into his head. They wouldn't know he was gone, that much he knew about his parents. They hadn't noticed he was around for years now, why should this be any different. No matter what he achieved he was always cast aside. He had managed to get himself to read before his sister could even spell her name right and it changed nothing. He had read all the way up to fourth grade level books in all magical fields not but a week ago, and his sister manages a "See spot run." and his parents when nutters.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

Finally letting his legs buckle he found himself in front of a broken down building. Needing to get out of the rain the broken angel pulled himself inside it. The building looked has though it had been hollowed out for years now, though the colors caught his attention. The soft green and silver carpet and furnishing seemed to welcome him. Falling to his knees into the plush carpet though the smell of mildew hung in the air he continued his soft and sad song.

_  
__Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out,  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"_

Blinking the tears from his eyes Harry took another look around the room, the soft rain from the storm outside tapping on the roof and broken windows. A grand piano. Smiling despite his pain and angst Harry pulled himself to his feet and made his way over. Letting his small fingers press the keys has he sung. His soaked hair letting water drip from it.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

Getting more confidence has he found the right keys that matched his song he let his heart really pour into the song. Letting his voice rip through the forgotten house that reminded him so much of himself. Both forgotten and pushed away before their time. Lost in a void of endlessly emptiness.

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something...  
_

This was Harry James Potter. The boy-who-was-forgotten. The boy that would one day shake the world at its foundations has he was always ment to. The small eight year old boy that was slowly crying himself to sleep in a cold damp house that would be come his home. A boy that wondered through all his tears and his heart ache what life would be like without his parents and sister.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

* * *

_Boo ya! Now then this here is part one of three. I should update with the second tomorrow and the third the day after that._

_Leon_


	2. Exodus

Exodus:

Bellatrix hurried into the forgotten building of her ancestors. Her raven hair with dark streaks of crimson played around her face, complete with white snow flakes from the blizzard outside. Her deep violet eyes narrowing has she heard the soft melody of her grandmother's piano playing into an eerie silence. Drawing her wand she crept slowing into the main hall, using the shadow's as her protection. Though before she reached the door's bend a soft voice reached her ears to accompany the music.

_My black backpack's stuffed with broken dreams  
20 bucks should get me through the week _

Bellatrix smiled in spite of herself, the small boy it seemed had quite the voice on him. Though that seemed to be the only thing the boy had going for him from her eyes. The boys visible skin seemed to have a sickly blue coloring to it, has if he had been stuck in a freezer for days. His raven hair looking frayed and dried along his head and neck. Though the most surprising thing was the boy's magical levels. Even from this distance she could feel them, though they were frail and failing quickly. To most they wouldn't have even noticed, such as the ministry and their sorrow excuses of Aurors. And those fools that served Albus, a powerful man nonetheless but he constantly contained his power so only that annoying twinkle shown. But her master was different. He held his power out in the open for the world to see and fear.

_Never said a word of discontentment  
Fought it a thousand times but now  
I'm leaving home _

Another question that had pledged her. Why was this powerful young man here in the first place? Surly he had a family to go home to. Though even has she mused on this idea her heart filled with cold dread. He had most likely lost his parents during the war and was on his own. And an even more horrible idea, they had been killed by her own hand. Though she would gladly serve her master again and slaughter by the hundreds if he asked too, a boy this powerful shouldn't be without some to look after him. Someone to feed his power and make him stronger, able enough to take the world by his hands. And during these muses an idea stuck her.

_Here in the shadows  
I'm safe  
I'm free  
I've nowhere else to go but  
I cannot stay where I don't belong _

She would be this boy's mentor and guardian. She would show him the world he should be ruler of. Show him all that he needed to make people fear and respect him. And when the time came he would help her master in ruling the world. She would produce a powerful heir for her master, and she would help them both rule. Smiling to herself, she leaned against the door way to allow the boy to finish his song.

_Two months pass by and it's getting cold  
I know I'm not lost  
I am just alone  
But I won't cry  
I won't give up _

The boy was a fighter, even at this young age. Smiling even wider another thought struck her. This boy here could be the answer to killing that Potter bitch that was the reason for her master's fall in the first place. He would bring in her limp and destroyed form for her master's pleasure, and she would be beside him smiling bright has all mother's do. Though the thought of being one scared her more and more has she thought about it, that's what she would become if she went through with her muses. A mother. Something she thought she would never be has a servant of her master.

_I can't go back now  
Waking up is knowing who you really are _

The words to the boy's song seemed to match her has well as him. Leaning back to allow the boy to finish the slow and powerful song, she looked around the room. Most of it had been fixed up from its run-down condition which was a shock to her. The must have used magic because most of the statues had been raised and pushed into different directions since the last time she had been there, and there was no way a boy that seemed to be barely holding on could have managed to move them physically.

_Show me the shadow where true meaning lies  
So much more dismay in empty eyes _

The boy's slow tune stopped now and his fingers came to rest on the keys. Steeling herself she pulled her wand back out in front of her ready to confront the boy at the piano. But even has she started forward, green eyes met violet and locked her into place. The boy's ghostly looking face holding her entranced with the jagged lightning bolt scar and power rippling.

"Enjoy the music?"

* * *

There ya go.. the second part of the story... there is one more song fic chapter before I start onto the bigger story... and for those who are wondering, my other stories will be updated right after I finish the third part to this. So until then... later days.

Leon

P.s This song is Exodus by evanescence, and the first was Missing by the same group. Later days!


	3. Everybody's Fool

Chapter three: Everybody's Fool

Harry threw the paper down in disgust, his violet eyes glaring down at the paper. Three figures stood smiling back up at him, perfect plastered on smiles that burned into his soul. One being a man that looked like a carbon copy of himself, if it had not been for the hazel eyes he bore. The second a red haired woman with bright emerald eyes, with a lesser form of the woman clinging to her side with the man's hazel eyes. Baring his teeth he turned from the paper in rage, letting his wandless magic set it to flames has he screamed out the window.

_perfect by nature  
icons of self indulgence_  
_just what we all need  
more lies about a world that_

The Potters. A family he had once belonged to. That was until they cast him aside like a broken down toy for his sister dearest, the suspossed savior 'The-girl-who-lived'. The boy's rage echoed through the house has he screamed into the fierce thunderstorm. Everyone believed his sister to be the victor because Harry had laid knocked out and his forhead bleeding while she sat there crying loudly.

_never was and never will be  
have you no shame don't you see me  
you know you've got everybody fooled  
_

They were so fake it was amazing they didn't have pull strings in thier backs. Slamming his fist into the window sill he could feel his magic rippling though him has he thought about his darling sister. The same bitch that got everything she wanted without a moments thought to it. While Harry had gotten everything he wanted in the same manner, he worked for the respect his true mother had given him. Day after day he worked to be the best and the brightest of his age, book after book he read. Spell after spell he cast, pushing himself to his magical limits without the help of a wand. And here this girl was claiming all the riches of the world when she couldn't even cast a leg-locker curse by his guess. But then agian he actually had a mother that cared for him, instead of a mindless wench that only cared about blind hero worship.

_look here she comes now  
bow down and stare in wonder  
oh how we love you  
no flaws when you're pretending  
but now i know she_

Clentching the stone ledge of his window he contined to scream into the storm, though in his blind fury his speech had changed into a loud hiss. The dark and feared languge ripped from his throat sending an angry hiss all around the house and for miles around. His magic carried into his parseltongue causing all the snakes in its reach into coiled attacking positions. And in the same instant large violet bolts of lightning tore from the sky and struck the ground at endless torrents. A true lord of snakes and master of lightning magicks, and his parents considered him only second best. And at this thought a sick smile spread across his face.

_without the mask where will you hide  
can't find yourself lost in your lie  
_

And has the words let his lips in a low sadistic hiss. He would return to the wizarding world this year. And along with his return he would expose the Potter's for what they really were. He would walk into thier lives with his head held high along side of his mother. The only being he could truthfully say he cared about in this wretched world. A woman whose knowledge in spells and sheer power had him in awe and fear at the same time. He held respect for his mother and adopted in her ways more often then not. She could rule the world if she so chose to, but she would rather raise him to be the rightful ruler. A goal of his since he was adopted by her. To make the world his, and give it to her. They way she had given his back to him.

_i know the truth now  
i know who you are  
and i don't love you anymore _

it never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled

it never was and never will be  
you're not real and you can't save me  
somehow now you're everybody's fool

Smiling to himself has he finished his rantings he turned to face the form of his smiling mother with a envelope in her hand. Her violet eyes locking on his own with a hidden pride in them.

"You're letter has arrived."

* * *

There it is. The third chapter... now then One to the bigger story that picks up where this left off. That is.. if I get enough reviews to continue this. If so be on the look out for "Violet Serpent."

Leon


	4. Author note

Readers!

Violet serpent is now up! Read and review!


End file.
